Nie vergessen (Eine Kurzgeschichte für Roxy)
Hinweis: Diese Geschichte ist für Roxy von mir geschrieben wurden, als Zeichen dafür, das ich sie niemals vergessen sollte <3 <3 <3 Die Geschichte spielt zwischen Alicias Diary 7 und 8, könnte also eventuell Spoiler enthalten... Die Geschichte handelt von einer Art Rückblick, den Roxane und Alicia gemeinsam erleben:) Falls jemand fragt: Ich habe selbst ein wichtiges Familienmitglied verloren und ich möchte nicht, das mir das mit meiner Roxy auch passiert :( ''Sommernacht'' Ich trotette mit Roxy den langen Sandweg entlang. Sie legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Du hast alles richtig gemacht", flüsterte sie. "Es war besser, Claire umzubringen, als dich dein Leben lang damit rumzuschlagen, das sie die Person ist, die Lucy umgebracht hat". "Ich weiß", gab ich zurück und steckte meine Händer tiefer in die Taschen meines Kleides. "Doch für welchen Preis?! Claire war nur ein Mitglied des bösen Stammes, das ich schon umgebracht habe. Es gibt noch so viele mehr! Und für jedes, wiriklich jedes Mitglied dieses Stammes werde ich mit einem meines zahlen müssen. Irgendwann werden wir alle sterben. Unter der Rache von Bella und Raily". Mein Blick war ernster geworden. "Und unter der von Layla und Brian", flüsterte Roxane. "Meine Eltern werden irgendwann nicht mehr das Problem sein. Layla ist zwar Bads und Reloces Schwester, doch die beiden werden ebenfalls irgendwann ihren Schicksalstag haben". Roxy blickte mich erschrocken an. "Sie sind doch auch nur Elfen", fügte ich hinzu. Roxane schüttelte sich und beschwor einen kleinen Sturm herauf. In ihm spiegelten sich Lucy, Marion, Ascheschweif, Donnerflug und andere Elfen und Drachen wider, die wir verloren hatten. "Stell dir vor, das sie alle auf uns herabblicken und uns bewachen. Sowohl Lucy, als auch Marion und all die anderen! Wir werden sie nie vergessen. Und sie uns nicht". Ich sah sie an. "Das will ich hoffen". "Weißt du noch, als wir mit den Hauptelfen auf der Elementeinsel trainiert haben, damit sie Titanelfen werden?". Roxane starrte in die Ferne, doch ich konnte sehen, das sie lächelte. "Oh ja", grinste ich und schon schossen mir die alten Errinerungen in den Kopf. "Und als du dann selbst zur Titanelfe geworden bist!". Roxy musste ebenfalls grinsen. "Unser Streichwettkampf!", rief ich und wir brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Oder die Zeit in Pandoria", lächelte Roxy, als wir uns beruhigt hatten. Meine Miene verfinsterte sich. "Ja. Die Woche, in der ich den bösen Stamm erst so richtig hassen lernte". Roxy biss sich auf die Unterlippe, sprach dann jedoch weiter. "Und weißt du noch, wo wir bei der E.A.T ´gearbeitet´ hatten?". "Jap." Mein Gesicht wurde noch ernster. "Als ich meine Familie kennen und ebenfalls sofort zu hassen lernte". Wieder ein Zucken von Roxy. "Menschenwelt?". "Wo wir alle fast geblieben wären?". Ich zog die Augenbrauen so weit runter, das ich fast nichts mehr sah. "Oder als wir einfach nur hier im Elfenreich waren?", versuchte Roxy es nocheinmal. "Die Zeit wo Lucy starb?! Danke auch". "Dann denke ich, das ich dich auch nicht mit einer Errinerung an die Opalschwestern aufheitern kann?!". Das war Roxys letzter betrübter Satz über unsere Erlebnisse. "Vielleicht ein wenig", antwortete ich. "Immerhin haben wir dort viele gute Freundinnen gefunden". Doch dann prankte wieder Claires Gesicht in meinem Kopf. "Und verloren". "Ok, Ok, ich gebs zu, die letzten Zeiten waren nicht unbedingt ganz so rosig, aber hey...". Weiter kam sie nicht. Ich hatte ihr eine Hand auf den Mund gelegt. Wir waren am Ende des Sandweges angelankt und standen auf einer Klippe, dessen Spitze bis fast über die Hälfte des darunter liegenden Flusses kam. Ich zog Roxane bis zum Rand vor, gab ihr das Zeichen, sich hinzusetzen. "Siehst du die Sterne?", fragte ich sie. "Sind schwer übersehbar". "Sterne sind wie wir. Sie können heller leuchten als alles andere, doch im nächsten Moment auch schon wieder erlöschen. Wir wissen nie, was morgen passiert, doch wir wissen eins. Das egal, was die Zukunft bereit hält, wir zusammen bleiben. Für immer und ewig". Roxane sah mich kurz an, legte mir dann einen Arm um die Schulter. "Da hast du Recht". "Und ich weiß noch etwas. Egal, wie furchtbar es war. Ich werde jede Sekunde mit dir und den anderen, jedes Abenteuer, nie wieder vergessen". Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:By Sky Kategorie:Storys By Sky